Spongebob in Looneypants
by toofasttoofurious
Summary: speeches are separated by ""...well i hope you enjoy it...making a summary is not my area of expertise...my deepest confession..hehehe


ahhh... good morning citizens of bikini bottom and so are the patients of city's mental institution. They woke up with a bright smile on their faces wondering who would be the next nurse today.  
  
"Gather around here everyone, please keep up and stay on your seats...this is Nurse Betty (swordfish), she will be your nurse for as long as she could stay here...Well, if you can't handle the nuts just call me and I'll be right here on a flash." The male swordfish attendant winked at her with a naughty smile drew on his face. She rolled her eyes as the man left the room. Likewise, she glanced at the patients then gave a fake smile.  
  
"Well, what do we got here?" She opened the record book and read yesterday's topic of the meeting. "It says here that Patrick started the meeting last day...what were you talking about last meeting Patrick..." Patrick showed interest on this matter, so he took a deep breath and began talking. "duh,duh,duh,duh,duh, hahahahahaha, blah blah blah, blah (followed by a loud fart that overheard by people outside the room)! "So you're telling me that duh, duh, duh, duh, duh, hahahahahah, blah, blah, blah (followed by a fart) Mr. Patrick? Patrick drooled, and then continually nods his head with agreement. "I see...so, Mr. Sponge bob what can you say about Patrick's concern." Sponge bob, whose eyes were sparkling with delight, stood ON his seat and brought out a spatula. "IM READY...IM READY...IM READY...WHERE ARE THE CRABBY PATTIES...HAYAYAYAYAYAY...I WANT CRABBY PATTIES!!!!" Then he glanced at Mr. Krabs who was uttering "whereismemoneywhereismemoneywhereismemoneywhereismemoney" He takes out a huge mallet from his shirt pocket and will hit Mr. Krabs right on face. But it missed Mr. Krabs by an inch. He swing for the next attempt but Krabs was too quick to avert the foul action. He chased Mr. Krabs ("whereismemoneywhereismemoneywhereismemoneywhereismemoney) still with a mallet on his hand until all of them got bored. "why don't you both be QUIET?!?" Her eyes are starting to bulge out, her fins stiffened. (shouting with evil grin) "ASIDE FROM SPONGE BOB AND MR. KRABS, WHO ELSE WOULD LIKE TO COMMENT ON PATRICK'S MATTER." Sandy was lolling her tongue out to Nurse Betty. Nurse Betty gently closed her eyes until Sandy came over her and picked her nostrils. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME?" "PICKING YOUR NOSE" "WHY?" "I WANT IT" "OH GO BACK TO YOUR SEAT, YOU SICK LUNA...well, I nearly lost my sanity right there. Sandy, will you please go back to your SEAT." She tried to give her a smile but Sandy stuck her tongue out and showered her with dribble. "Well, lets not mind Sandy's behavior for she do not know what she is..." She stopped when Patrick laughed so hard that he fell from his seat. (with her sweet voice)"I am only worried, why are you laughing alone MR. PATRICK?" "BECAUSE I'M A LUNATIC...hahahahaha...(coughed,coughed,coughed)...hahahahaha..." "WHY DON'T YOU SHUT YOUR FUCKING...oooooooooohhhhhhhhh(back to her endearing tone), Dr. Bean, what a pleasant surprise you gave us all...well, we were just trying to..." "I think I've seen enough, you won't be getting your $ 1 000 000 salary today. The way you've been treating your patients, you should be ashamed of yourself." "Well, it's just that Mr. Patrick here..." "Oh I don't want to hear any longer of your excuses...it don't make any sense to me (Dr. Bean was shocked when he saw Patrick slapping himself with a metal slipper). Maybe you could be a little firm to them, but don't over do it, you know what I mean?" "Oh yes, thank you for understanding ('givememoneygivememoney')." Dr. Bean left the room, and Nurse Betty was gazing (already worn-out) to them with so much disgust on her face right now. Patrick didn't stop slapping his face until Nurse Betty went to him and took the slipper. "Now Patrick, you should stop acting stup...strange now, this time is for your T-H-E-R-A-P-Y session." "Are you my mommy?" "RRRrrrrrr...." Nurse Betty went back to her seat and looked to the record book. "Maybe you can tell us the reasons why you said those powerful sincere words, MR. PATRICK." Patrick (drooling) unzipped his Bermuda pants, showed off his oversized pink penis, went to Nurse Betty then began to urinate. Nurse Betty ('YOU DO THAT AGAIN, I'LL SHEAR YOUR FUCKING BALLS OUT') was all soaked up. "IS THAT THE ONLY REASON, MISTER PATRICK!?!" "oooooohhhhhhhhh, that's not all." Patrick threw a handful of shit on her face and the rest of the group laughed. 'BE PATIENT YOU ALMOST GOT YOUR MONEY (ONE MILLION DOLLARS)' She sat up with a posture of a super model and gave another sophisticated fake smile. "Is that all, Patrick?" (back to her sweet vicious voice)  
  
PATRICK NODDED STUPIDLY....  
  
"Do you have anything to share with the rest of the group, PATRICK?" "duhduhduhduh..." "PATRICK, WHY DON'T YOU KNOCK OFF THE BULLSHIT AND GET TO THE POINT?" Squidward, who was only listening to them for the whole time, gave his smart commentary and spit at the floor.  
  
SQUIDWARD:"THIS IS ALL BUNCH OF BARNACLES..." SPONGEBOB: "Oh, oh, you just don't want to learn anything SQUIDWARD, you just don't want to listen anymore, PATRICK GOT INTELLIGENCE." SQUIDWARD: "HE'S SO FUCKING DUMB, I COULDN'T BELIEVE IT!"  
  
....PATRICK ONLY DROOLED AND LAUGHED CRAZILY AT HIS SEAT...  
  
NURSE BETTY: "Let's avoid harmful confrontations gentle men..." SPONGEBOB: "Nurse Betty, SQUID WARD already pushed beyond the limit...you tell him to stop..." He gave an earsplitting cry and then laughed again (HAYAYAYAYAYAY) like an idiot (well he is an idiot) NURSE BETTY: "MR. SQUIDWARD...." SQUIDWARD: "HE'S BEEN TALKING ABOUT BLAH, BLAH, BLAH EVER SINCE I GOT HERE (that was 3 years ago)...HE'S TALKING DUH, DUH, DUH, DUH...." SPONGEBOB: "That's it SQUIDWARD...you leave me no choice" He brought out his CHAINSAW and chased SQUIDWARD (he was enjoying spongebob chasing him like that) anywhere he could find him. PEARL: "This sure looks fun..." So Pearl stood up and chased SPONGE BOB AND SQUIDWARD with a sledgehammer.  
  
As their quest continued, Sandy felt a little irritated and uncomfortable on her seat...she started wriggling her tail and jumping off her seat. NURSE BETTY: "SANDY ('$ 1 000 000moneymoneymoney'), are you feeling ok?" SANDY: "No! My pussy is quite itchy...Nurse Betty, could you please scratch it for me...I can't put my hands on it." Nurse Betty: ('she is really getting into my nerves right nowONEMILLIONDOLLARS') My holy graciousness, who in their right minds would scratch somebody's pussy..." SANDY: "BUT OUR PREVIOUS NURSES WOULD ALWAYS DO IT FOR US..." Nurse Betty: "NAAAHHHHH, I HEARD YOU." She found Sandy's pussy (a lot hairier compared to fishes) and began scratching it thoroughly. Sandy began to moan with excitement that made Nurse Betty stopped from scratching. Nurse BETTY: "Sandy...well I will not continue if you keep on moaning." SANDY: "JUST DO THIS FOR ME PLEASE...MAKE IT FASTER THIS TIME" Nurse Betty: "Alright, alright...lets finish it now."  
  
Nurse Betty continued scratching her pussy until fresh juices came out of her orifice. "Oh my, what is it?" "Squirrel orgasm. Well you really made a great job Nurse Betty, hope you keep it up!" "Well that's fine with me, Sandy. Don't be hesitant to ask (if I touch it once more I'm going to rip it open with my sword)." "Thanks again, Nurse Betty!" "No Problem!" Patrick laughed again, this time, his kidneys slide out from his candy ass. Nurse Betty was so fed up by his stupidity and so she pretended to look at him (fake him) with concern and understanding. "What is it this time, PATRICK?" "ARE YOU A SWORDFISH?" "Oh yes, dear!" (WAIT UNTIL I SLIT YOUR PINK NECK, YOU LITTLE CUNT!) Patrick laughed so hard that his brains (peanuts) started to fall off from his head. Nurse Betty started to tremble terribly and was about to burst out with so much anger. SQUIDWARD, PEARL, AND SPONGEBOB got back to the room but now Plankton is chasing them, holding Pearl's sledgehammer. Nurse Betty's face turned red and finally...  
  
"THAT'S IT, I'VE HAD ENOUGH! MY TEMPER HAD REACHED ITS BOILING POINT...THIS MEETING IS..."  
  
"Did you just said you're SWORDFISH...HAHAHAHA...(drools)...hahaha" "YES! WHAT'S WRONG FOR BEING A SWORDFISH?" (PATRICK'S EYES GREW WITH INTENSE exhilaration) "I WANT TO MARRY HER!!!"  
  
"WHAT?!?" "areyouaswordfishiwanttomarryherareyouaswordfishiwanttomarryher(followed by fart)areyoumarryheraiwant...hihihihi...hihihihi...areyou..."  
  
SQUIDWARD: "I'm telling you, HE'S A FOOL!" SPONGEBOB: "Of course he's a fool, YOU FOOL!?!" ALL (EXCEPT FOR NURSE BETTY): YEAH!!!  
  
Squidward took a step closer to Nurse Betty then Plankton swing the sledgehammer backwards and will hit Squidward at the head. Fortunately SQUIDWARD was able to escape from this attempt. The sledgehammer hit Nurse Betty on the head...too tempting...too tempting...  
  
"THIS MEETING IS OFFICIALLY CLOSED!!!IM LEAVING THIS PLACE FOREVER AND IM WALKING AWAY WITH A MILLION DOLLAR ON MY HAND..."  
  
"Did you say ice cream...ice cream...ice cream..." Patrick started jumping around then fled out of the room. There was a sudden shout from outside then Dr. Bean showed up on the door way and told her the bad news..."Nurse Betty, I'm sorry to tell you that Patrick ate the case where your salary is placed."  
  
There was a long swinging of thoughts inside Nurse Betty's head. Everything seemed to get all blurry and stars were all around her. She just heard the PA system declared, "MEDICATION TIME! MEDICATION TIME", and saw the patient's running outside the classroom. She followed them till they arrive at the medication cell. They began hooting like monkeys, and she never leaved the place ever again.  
  
THE END 


End file.
